The Forbidden Love
by Delilah Kyrsten
Summary: The sequel to Layla's Story. A story filled with suspense, drama, love, hate, and friendship.
1. New Concepts

Layla smiled at her father, and raced him back to their beach house. She ran to the front door, pushing her legs faster, and tapped it with her first two fingers. "I win" she declared proudly, and turned to look for him. "Daddy? Where are you?" She jumped down the steps and scampered over to the trees. Soon she saw Jacob, and skipped over to him.

He was standing near the tree line with a scowl on his face. "Dad, what is it?" she questioned. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder, and rested her head on her hand. He turned his head slightly and half smiled at her.

"Oh, just that boy. What's his name? Riley, yeah that's it. I don't like him. He just seems…different." He sighed and wrapped his arms protectively around his daughter. She smiled, and hugged him back.

"Dad, it's like Alice said. We're going to be '_friends_' nothing more. Okay? If things change, well, Alice will know before any of us. And…well, I don't think anything is going to happen. I mean, he tried to kill me." She gulped and hesitated before mumbling under her breath, "but he is kind of cute." She looked away as her face turned red.

"Layla, what are you thinking baby girl?! How can you think that this blood sucking leech is cute? He tried to KILL YOU! Do you not understand that?" Jake was practically shouting into her ear. "He's not a puppy dog, he's a _vampire_!" He shouted with emphasis on the word 'vampire'.

Layla could feel her tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't know what to do, but she knew that something had formed between her and Riley. "Oh, and you're one to talk? You are in love with a half vampire! And that hybrid SAVED MY LIFE! How can you think that they are all bad? Riley is different, but in a good way. A way that I guess you can't understand." She broke out in sobs, and ran into the woods at full speed.

*****More to come soon. Working on it right now. Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I have to keep you interested somehow :) *****__


	2. The Meeting

Layla shook the entire way into the forest, until she reached the cliffs. She ran to the edge and sat down, resting her head in her palms. "Why? Why did this have to happen? With a vampire! I couldn't have…no, it can't be. It just can't be like this." She cried, letting the tears fall freely, and laid back on the dirt.

Her whole body was shaking; her face was streaked and red from the tears. She opened her eyes, and stood up, brushing the dirt off her pants. "Why?" She whispered to herself. Then she heard a soft knock on a tree. She spun around, gasping and clutching her chest when she saw him. "Riley, what are you doing here?"

The shaggy blonde haired boy smirked at her "Am I interrupting something here? A little personal time, I'm assuming?" He chuckled to himself, and strode over to her at his vampire speed. He smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "So, what are you doing here?"

She half smiled, and giggled lightly "You first." She playfully shoved him over a bit, and then fell back to the ground, letting her feet dangle over the edge of the cliff. His smile faded and he started to frown. He sighed and put his palm on his forehead.

"Uh…well, Jake told me you freaked out on him back there." He pointed towards the house, and bit his lip. "So what happened?" He asked, actually sounding concerned. "I mean…You were crying, and well, so I didn't want to interrupt, but he asked me to, well, yeah. Now I'm babbling." He chuckled nervously.

**More to come. Still working on the plot :)**

**Review please, give me ideas and then I'll work faster.**


	3. Getting Closer

Layla could feel the tears welling back up in her eyes, and she frowned. "Riley, I wish I knew how to tell you. It's just…I have no idea what's going on with me right now. Everything's changing, and I don't know who I am anymore, or anything." She felt a hot tear fall down her cheek. To her surprise, he reached over and brushed it away with his ice cold hand.

He moved closer to her, "Layla, I don't know what you are talking about. Don't cry its okay. I'm here, just talk to me." Slowly he reached over and put his icy arm around her body. She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder.

She looked up at him and brushed away a stray tear. "Ri, I think I might have…I don't know, maybe, I 'm not sure." She half smiled, at his confused look, and laughed softly. "This is going to sound so weird, but…I think I have imprinted." She stared at him.

Riley's eyes opened wider, as he glistened in the sun. "Wait, are you serious Lay?" She nodded. He let out a long breath, "Well, uh, okay, who's the lucky guy?" He said, sounding a tad jealous. He sent a spurt of air, up towards his hair, blowing out of the way for a moment, and then falling back down. She smiled, and brushed it out of the way with her warm fingertips.

She smirked, "Ri, do you really have to ask? I mean come on, who else could it be?" She smiled and fell back on the ground. She closed her eyes, and enjoyed the warmth from the sun beating down on them. She didn't open her eyes when Riley talked.

He shrugged, "I don't know; Quil, Paul, Seth, some guy from your school." He laid down next to her, and turned his head to stare at her. "Layla, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. It's hard to believe that you are going to be with someone for your whole life. Whoever he is, he's a very lucky guy." She grinned, and turned towards him. She leaned in, and was about to say something, when Jake ran up, panting and in shock.

**Ok well, this is a short chapter. And well, they might all be short, but I'm keeping your attention, which is good. :)  
So, more to come and please review with ideas and whatever else. Thanks! ^-^**


	4. The Imprint

Jake scowled at Riley, and turned to Layla. He looked hurt, and disappointed. "Layla, how could you? How could you do this, to me?" He turned away and crossed his arms. Layla stood up, and walked to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged her off.

"Daddy, what are you talking about? How could I do what? I haven't done anything!" She bit her lip to keep it from quivering. She grabbed his hand and locked her fingers in his. Jacob look at Riley for a bit then turned back to his daughter. "Oh, daddy, it can't be. How did it happen? Why?" She started to sob again, into his shoulder.

Riley stared at them both for a while, still very confused. "Did I miss something? I don't understand. What's going on here?" His gaze shifted from Jacob to Layla, and back to Jacob. "Can someone please explain why Layla's crying, and what she did?" Had he been able to cry, he would have been in tears. Riley couldn't stand to see Layla hurting. He probably wouldn't admit it, but he loved her.

The blonde haired, muscular vampire strode over to them and pulled Layla into his arms. "Lay, what is it? You know you can tell me anything." He stroked her hair, and kissed the top of her head. She smiled and leaned against him lightly. He smiled and hugged her close, embracing the warmth she radiated.

She sighed, and stared up at him "Riley, You know how I said I imprinted? Well, did you ever figure out who I could possibly have imprinted on?" She smiled, hopefully.

Riley quickly glanced at her father, then looked into her eyes and smiled wide. "I think I might have a clue." He said, then smirked and bent down towards her.

**Ok, I know this is short, but that's just how I write. Enjoy, and there is more coming soon. :)**


	5. Perfection

Riley pulled the girl into his arms, and held her tightly. "Layla" he smiled, and looked deeply into her eyes. "You imprinted on me?" He grinned and ran his hand through her long dark hair. She nodded slowly, and he smirked. "Good, because I might have pulled an Edward if it was someone else." He looked at her and laughed, and then she joined in too.

Jake cleared his throat, to make his presence known. Layla and Riley both looked at his, embarrassed. "Oh my gosh….Daddy, are you okay with this?" Layla asked sheepishly. She gave her dad, the best puppy dog face she could muster up, while she was so happy. He sighed, and crossed his arms again.

"Baby girl, you know I'm happy for you, but I worry too much about you. I won't ever be able to trust anyone with you, but I'll try."Jacob shook the grinning Riley's hand, and nodded. "Ok, well I hope you two know that I'm never going to leave you alone together." The couple nodded quickly, and grinned.

Layla thought to herself; _well, that went better than I expected. At least he's not ripping Riley to shreds right now. God, Riley's so perfect. Now I see why I imprinted on him. _

Riley grinned at his mental speech; _Layla, everything about her draws me in. I swear if she was a vampire, things would get…_

Jacob growled, and was imagining what he would do to Riley if he ever hurt Layla; _if he ever hurts my girl, he's dead. One quick flick of the wrist will rip out his throat, then tear him limb from limb, and have a bonfire. _

They all glanced at each other for a long, awkward moment, and then looked away. Riley hugged Layla closer and she hugged him back, and then pulled Jake in for a group hug. "Could you boys please try and get along, for me?" She asked them both. They nodded and smiled at each other.

**Well, this is it. Unless I get reviews saying that you want more. If so, then I will continue the story. Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note:

I'm not getting any reviews for this story, so if you would like to see more, please review with more ideas. They will be greatly appreciated. =)


	7. You have no idea

-One Month Later-

Layla and Riley were sitting on the couch watching TV, while Jake was in the kitchen making dinner for Layla and himself. The girl pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. She sighed and looked over at the shaggy blonde haired, muscular, pale boy sitting next to her. "Ri, I..." She was cut off by Riley pulling her to him and hugging her tightly.

He smiled a crooked smile, "Lay, I wanted to tell you something." He took a deep breath, and held her tighter. Riley kissed the top of her head, and then whispered into her ear, "Layla, I…I don't really know how to say this…but, I...I love you." He leaned down further and kissed her lips softly, sending shivers down her spine.

She smiled, and kissed him back gently pressing her lips to his. "Riley, you have no idea how long I've wanted to say this. I love you too." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissing him softly, making him smile again. This time Layla giggled, "What? What's so funny?"

He grinned, "Oh nothing, just the way your lips fit perfectly with mine, the way the spaces between my fingers fit yours flawlessly. It's like we were made for each other, but I keep wondering, how did a damned creature like me deserve someone like you?" He tilted his head playfully, but his eyes were full of wonder.


End file.
